Na zawsze razem
by Katharija
Summary: Post Journey's End, czyli Rose i TenToo próbujący odnaleźć się w nowej, trudnej rzeczywistości. Enjoy.
1. Rose Tyler

**1. Rose Tyler **

Rose nigdy nie potrafiła za nim nadążyć. Potrafił w jednej chwili zmienić zarówno radość w smutek, jak i porażkę w triumf. Życie z nim było ekscytująco niepewne i właśnie za takim życie tęskniła przez wiele bezsennych nocy. Dla takiego życia poświęciłaby… poświęciła wszystko. I kolejny raz odkryła, że każda wygrana niesie za sobą także cierpienie. Znowu mnie zostawiłeś - mówiły jej oczy, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały. A on zrozumiał. Jak zawsze.

- Rose. Tak bardzo, bardzo mi przykro.

Odetchnęła głęboko. Te słowa, ton, którym je wypowiedział… Tak łatwo było uwierzyć, że to wciąż jej Doctor. Poczuła, że zaczyna się dusić od nadmiaru uczuć. Potrzebowała zająć czymś myśli i to szybko.

- Mamo, zadzwoń do taty, na pewno się niepokoi - powiedziała, odwracając się przez ramię. - Z tego co pamiętam, gdzieś za tym wzgórzem znajduje się wioska, może pożyczą nam lub sprzedadzą samochód. Umiesz prowadzić? - spytała, patrząc znów na Doctora. - Zresztą na pewno tak - spojrzała znowu przed siebie, żeby nie patrzeć dłużej w jego oczy. - Więc chodźmy, nie chcę przebywać w tym miejscu ani chwili dłużej niż jest to konieczne.

Ruszyła przed siebie szybkim krokiem, a on poszedł za nią. Wciąż trzymali się za ręce, jak dwoje dzieci, które nie chcą się zgubić. Zatrzymali się dopiero przy wyjściu z zatoki, czekając na Jackie. Rose odwróciła się i objęła plażę spojrzeniem.

- Obiecaj mi… Po prostu obiecaj, że już nigdy tu nie wrócę.

- Obiecuję.

Dogoniła ich zdyszana Jackie z telefonem przy uchu.

- Tak, wiem. Też Cię kocham, Pete. Ucałuj ode mnie Tony'ego. Tak zrobimy. Tak. Pa!

- I co? - spytała Rose.

- Tata przyśle po nas szybowiec do Bergen.

- Więc wciąż musimy tam dojechać. Chodźmy - powiedziała Rose, odwracając się na pięcie i opuszczając na zawsze Zatokę Złego Wilka i Złych Wspomnień.

W wiosce udało im się wypożyczyć samochód. W czasie jazdy Rose bardzo próbowała nie analizować ostatnich wydarzeń, ale wspomnienia wracały całkiem nieproszone. Więc udało się jej. Udało się jej znaleźć Doctora. A potem on umarł. Ale jednak nie umarł. Przelał energię w tę nieszczęsną rękę. A potem z tej ręki wyrósł On. Doctor-nie-Doctor. Potem jeszcze raz ocalili świat. A potem znowu zostawił ją w tej cholernej Norwegii ze swoją ludzką kopią. Co On sobie w ogóle wyobrażał? Że daje jej szansę, na którą sam nie zasłużył? To było tak bardzo do niego podobne. Zniszczyć czyjeś życie, a potem próbować je naprawić, odchodząc. Ale to nigdy nie działało w ten sposób.

Czy gdyby nie został zabity przez tego nieszczęsnego Daleka… albo gdyby się zregenerował… czy wtedy mogłaby z nim zostać? A może od początku to przewidział? Cały przebieg zdarzeń… Miał przecież nowe towarzyszki. Ta Martha była bardzo ładna i mądra. Albo Donna - musiał naprawdę ją lubić. Może i tak kazałby jej wrócić? Nie, nie pozwoliłaby na to. Mógł mieć wielu towarzyszy, ale to jej wyznał miłość. Choć właściwie - ten prawidłowy Doctor nigdy tego nie powiedział…

Teraz nie miało to już chyba znaczenia. Miała go już nigdy nie spotkać. Utknęła w innym wymiarze ze swoją rodziną i... Odwróciła wzrok od okna i popatrzyła w lusterko. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały i Rose dostrzegła w jego oczach, tak bardzo znajomych oczach, coś czego nie widziała nigdy wcześniej. Strach. Strach, że ona go odrzuci. Powiedział, że On jej potrzebuje. Zawsze to ona potrzebowała Doctora, a teraz on potrzebował jej. Spróbowała się uśmiechnąć, a on odpowiedział niepewnym uśmiechem, po czym zahamował gwałtownie, gdy jakiś samochód zajechał mu drogę.

- Na litość boską, mógłbyś patrzeć czasami na drogę - krzyknęła Jackie. - Czy ty masz w ogóle prawo jazdy?

- Jestem technologicznym geniuszem, nie potrzebuję jakiegoś papierka, żeby to potwierdzić - mruknął, wbijając wzrok przed siebie.

- Oczywiście - zrzędziła dalej Jackie - geniusz od siedmiu boleści.

Rose spojrzała znowu przez okno. Czy tak ma to teraz wyglądać? Doctor nie będzie już tylko częścią jej życia, będzie częścią życia całej rodziny. Będzie kłócił się z mamą, dyskutował z tatą, zabawiał Tony'ego… Spróbowała to sobie wyobrazić - normalne życie z Doctorem. Ale przecież Doctora tu nie było. Doctor odszedł.

Rose poczuła nagle, że marzy tylko o tym, żeby wrócić do domu i położyć się spać.

Wjechali do Bergen.

Zatrzymali się na niewielkiej stacji benzynowej, żeby coś zjeść i wypić przed podróżą, ale Rose na samą myśli o jedzeniu poczuła mdłości. Wyszła poza parking, wystawiając twarz na lodowaty wiatr. I nagle poczuła, że cały ból i tęsknota wracają z podwójną siłą. Więc po tym wszystkim straciła go ponownie? Jej ciałem wstrząsnął szloch, gdy świadomość straty uderzyła w nią z całą mocą. Znała już to uczucie, ale do tej pory zawsze miała nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś go zobaczy. Jakąś malutką iskrę, która nie pozwalała jej zwariować. Ale teraz ta iskra zgasła i Rose aż zgięła się w pół krzycząc bezgłośnie z bólu.

- Rose! - Doctor przypadł do niej, kładąc dłonie na jej ramionach i patrząc na jej zaczerwienioną twarz. - Rose, jestem tutaj! Rose, proszę, to ja, to naprawdę jestem ja!

- Nie!- wydusiła z siebie przez łzy. - Nie jesteś moim Doctorem, on mnie zostawił, znowu mnie zostawił… - Jej głos załamał się, gdy jęknęła spazmatycznie.

- Oh, Rose, tak bardzo, bardzo mi przykro - powiedział, próbując ją objąć i uspokoić. W jego głosie słychać było prawdziwą rozpacz, ale to jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowało Rose.

- Przestań to ciągle powtarzać - krzyknęła, odpychając go z trudem. - To nic nie zmienia, absolutnie nic. Nie możesz mi go oddać, nie możesz nic zmienić. Więc zostaw mnie w spokoju! - Odwróciła się i pobiegła przed siebie, a Jackie, która już od dłuższej chwili przyglądała się tej scenie ruszyła za nią, rzucając jeszcze Doctorowi spojrzenie pełnie wyrzutu. Całkowicie niepotrzebnie. W tej chwili nikt we wszechświecie nie nienawidził go tak mocno jak on sam.

Przez całą drogę do Londynu Doctor starał się trzymać z daleka od Rose, nie chcąc sprowokować kolejnego wybuchu, ale wyglądało na to, że wyczerpała już wszystkie siły. Siedziała tylko bez ruchu i wyglądała na bardzo zmęczoną i nieszczęśliwą. Co jakiś czas zapadała w krótką drzemkę i wtedy Doctor mógł przyglądać jej się bez obaw, jednak gdy tylko się budziła odwracał wzrok. Czuł, że nie zniesie bólu w jej oczach w momencie, gdy odkrywała, że to co wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatniej doby nie było tylko snem.

Czuł się podle. Gdyby rzeczywiście był dla niej obcym człowiekiem, to wszystko byłoby dużo prostsze do zniesienia. Ale on był Doctorem. Miał 904 lata i był ostatnim władcą czasu z planety Gallifrey. Pamiętał swoje dziesięć poprzednich inkarnacji. Był mordercą swojej rasy, zaprzysięgłym wrogiem Daleków, Nadchodzącym Sztormem, Przynoszącym Ciemność… I kochał Rose Tyler. Przez 900 lat kochał wielu ludzi. Stracił wielu ludzi. Wyglądało na to, że stracił też ją. Znowu.

A najgorsze było to, że nie to przerażało go najbardziej. Przez wiele lat marzył o tym, żeby być człowiekiem. Żeby choć raz posmakować normalnego życia, dzień po dniu, z kobietą, którą pokocha. Nawet gdyby to miało być ostatnie z jego żyć. A teraz sam dał sobie tę szansę. Nikt go tu nie znał, nie musiał przed nikim uciekać. Miał przed sobą całe życie możliwości. I był przerażony. Przerażony i zagubiony. Chciał tylko wrócić do swojej Tardis i znowu być Władcą Czasu. Ale nie mógł. Stracił wszystko za jednym zamachem - swoją Tardis, swoją tożsamość i Rose. A przecież zrobił to dla niej. Nie zregenerował się dla niej. Porzucił Tardis i resztę przyjaciół dla niej. A ten drugi on wyrzekł się jej, żeby mogła być bezpieczna. I szczęśliwa. Kiedy pocałowała go na plaży, obaj uwierzyli, że im się udało. Zaskakujące, że po tylu latach Doctor wciąż był takim głupcem.

Ale mimo wszystko musiał spróbować. Dla niej.

Gdy dotarli na miejsce było już mocno po północy. Willa Tylerów była teraz dużo większa niż za poprzedniej wizyty Doctora, choć ciężko było zobaczyć więcej szczegółów w świetle kilku latarni. Pete czekał na nich na ganku. Przywitał się wylewnie z Jackie i dostrzegł ponad jej ramieniem Doctora. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu, które powiększyło się tylko gdy zobaczył twarz Rose. Ale zanim zdążył sformułować pytanie Rose przytuliła się do niego i Doctor pozwolił sobie na odrobinę nadziei. W końcu skoro Rose pokochała i zaakceptowała swojego-nie-swojego ojca, mogła zaakceptować też innego Doctora. Jednak nadzieja zniknęła równie szybko jak się pojawiła, gdy dziewczyna wymruczała coś pomiędzy „cześć tato", a „jestem bardzo zmęczona" i weszła do domu nawet nie oglądając się na niego.

– Cześć, Pete - mruknął, wsadzając ręce do kieszeni. Czuł się bardzo nieswojo i bardzo nie na miejscu.

Na szczęście była jeszcze Jackie. Zaprowadziła Doctora do kuchni, odgrzała mu kolację, zajrzała do Tony'ego, opowiedziała mężowi większość wydarzeń, pościeliła Doctorowi łóżko, przyniosła mu wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy, pokazała mu pokój i wysłała go do łazienki. Doctor czuł, że powinien jakoś okazać jej wdzięczność, ale nie mógł się zdobyć na nic ponad podziękowanie i przeproszenie za kłopot. W odpowiedzi Jackie machnęła tylko ręką i powiedziała zmęczonym głosem:

- Cóż, witaj w domu. W końcu należysz teraz do rodziny, prawda?

Za te słowa Doctor poczuł jeszcze większą wdzięczność. Dom, rodzina… Te słowa wzbudziły w nim jakieś dziwne odczucia i po raz pierwszy od wielu godzin poczuł spokój. Przynajmniej nie musiał się bać, że zostanie wyrzucony za drzwi. A teraz jak nigdy wcześniej potrzebował takiej pewności.

Idąc do swojej sypialni zatrzymał się przed uchylonymi drzwiami do jednego z pokojów. „Rose" - głosiła dumnie tabliczka na drzwiach. Zawahał się przez chwilę, po czym pchnął drzwi i zajrzał ostrożnie do środka.

Wyglądało na to, że Rose przed położeniem się zdążyła tylko zrzucić buty, a teraz spała ciężkim snem, oddychając miarowo. Doctor już miał się wycofać, gdy poruszyła się i wyszeptała coś przez sen. Imię. Jego imię.

- Często to powtarza - wyszeptała mu do ucha Jackie, przyprawiając go prawie o zawał jedynego serca.

- Ja tylko… - zaczął, wiedząc że nie ma nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie.

- W porządku - mruknęła, mijając go i przykrywając córkę kocem. - Daj jej czas. - Podeszła do niego i westchnęła ciężko. - Naprawdę, Doctorze, czasami Cię nienawidzę. Ale jeśli możesz uszczęśliwić moją córkę, po prostu to zrób.

- Naprawdę bym chciał.

Jackie westchnęła tylko ponownie.

- Idę spać. I tobie też to radzę. Dobranoc.

- Dobranoc - mruknął Doctor, ale nie poszedł za nią. Zaczekał, aż jej kroki ucichną i odwrócił się znowu do Rose.

- Jestem tu, Rose - wyszeptał cicho. - Jestem tu.


	2. Ostatni Władca Czasu

** Władca Czasu**

Tej pierwszej nocy w równoległym wszechświecie Doctor nie mógł spać. Wiedział, że to ludzkie ciało potrzebowało snu, ale mógł tylko przewracać się z boku na bok i uparcie zamykać oczy. Głowa bolała go od nadmiaru wspomnień i myśli, z którymi ludzki mózg nie potrafił sobie poradzić. Czuł tak wiele nowych, tak bardzo ludzkich uczuć, tak bardzo intensywnych… Każda strata, każda zła decyzja powracała do niego teraz z wszelkimi uczuciowymi konsekwencjami, przed którymi do tej pory uciekał w gwiazdy. Zawsze przed siebie, byle tylko nie pamiętać. Wciąż do przodu i do przodu, nowe światy, nowe miejsca, nowi ludzie… Poczuł łzy na policzkach i aż zaśmiał się histerycznie w poduszkę. Łzy były tak bardzo ludzkie, tak bardzo bezradne… Ale tym razem Doctor nie mógł uciekać, więc pozwolił im płynąć, coraz szybciej i szybciej, aż uświadomił sobie, że naprawdę płacze po raz pierwszy od wielu lat.

Tej nocy Doctor opłakał dziewięćset lat swojego życia. Opłakał wszystkie galaktyki, których miał już nigdy nie zobaczyć. Opłakał swoją Tardis, która była dla niego zawsze prawdziwym domem. Opłakał wszystkich utraconych towarzyszy, którzy tyle razy ocalili go od szaleństwa. Opłakał każdą śmierć, której był sprawcą i każdą rasę, którą wymazał z historii wszechświata. Opłakał każde dziecko Gallifrey, które przez niego nigdy nie dosięgło gwiazd. Płakał nad tymi, których zawiódł i nad tymi, których życie bezpowrotnie zmienił. Płakał nad tymi, którym odebrał nadzieję i nad tymi, którym dał jej za wiele. Płakał nad swoją samotnością i nad rodziną, którą utracił.

Płakał i płakał, aż niebo za oknem pojaśniało i zabrakło mu łez.

Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu nie poczuł wcale ulgi, raczej jakąś pustkę, jakby ktoś odebrał mu nagle część duszy i nie pozostawił nic w zamian. Leżał bez ruchu, zbyt wycieńczony, żeby zasnąć i słuchał ciszy, która panowała w całym domu, a nagle zapadła także w jego głowie. Doctor już dawno zapomniał jak brzmi cisza i przez chwilę napawał się jej dźwiękiem, chłonąc ją całym sobą aż do bólu.

Pierwszy wstał Pete. Doctor usłyszał cichy, krótki dźwięk jego budzika. Ojciec Rose zebrał się w pośpiechu i wyszedł z domu, najwyraźniej nie zawracając sobie głowy śniadaniem. Kilka minut po tym, jak zamknęły się za nim drzwi obudził się mały Tony i zaczął dość głośno domagać się uwagi od swojej mamy, która wstała i szurając kapciami zaniosła go do kuchni. Doctor słyszał jak krząta się po kuchni, brzękając sztućcami i parząc wodę w czajniku. W sypialni obok Rose przewróciła się na drugi bok i wymruczała coś przez sen.

Doctor usiadł powoli i spróbował rozluźnić obolałe mięśnie. Czuł, że jeszcze trochę poleży w łóżku i oszaleje całkowicie. Wstał i ubrał się, nie bardzo wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. Pomyślał, że skoro nie jest w stanie spać, to może chociaż zje śniadanie, więc skierował się do kuchni.

Jakkolwiek nie kusiła go wizja szybkiej śmierci, byłoby głupotą, gdyby po dziewięciuset latach życia umarł z wyczerpania organizmu.

Rose obudziła się, gdy słońce stało już wysoko na niebie. Mimo długiego snu czuła się strasznie niewyspana. Pamiętała, że przez całą noc dręczyły ją koszmary, choć nie mogła przypomnieć sobie ich treści. Powlekła się do łazienki, mając nadzieję, że zimny prysznic przywróci jej jasność umysłu.

Jednak razem ze świadomością wróciły również wspomnienia. Rose oparła czoło o lodowate kafelki, czując narastającą panikę. Jak mogła o Nim zapomnieć? Przecież obiecała, że się Nim zaopiekuje, to była ostatnia prośba Doctora. I choćby Rose miało pęknąć serce, nie zamierzała go zawieść. Wytarła się szybko i ubrała, łapiąc pierwszy ciuch, który znalazła pod ręką. Musiała go znaleźć, jak najszybciej. Na początku zajrzała do pokoju gościnnego, jednak zastała tam jedynie starannie pościelone łóżko. Wołanie Rose zabrzmiało nienaturalnie głośno w pustych pokojach. Nikt jej nie odpowiedział. Autentycznie przerażona przebiegła wszystkie pomieszczenia na parterze, jednak tam również go nie było. Wybiegła z willi, rozglądając się dookoła i zastanawiając gdzie mógł się podziać. Na myśl o tym, że mógł po prostu odejść, zrobiło jej się słabo. Przez chwilę stała niezdecydowana na ganku, nie wiedząc co robić dalej. Nie miała najmniejszego pomysłu, gdzie mógł pójść. Zresztą może wcale nie odszedł na stałe. Przygryzła wargę, próbując się uspokoić i zastanowić na spokojnie. Doctor, a w każdym razie jej Doctor, nigdy nie zostawiłby jej bez pożegnania. Musiał zostawić jej jakąś wiadomość. A nawet jeśli nie, to mama lub tata musieli coś wiedzieć na ten temat. Musiała tylko wrócić do domu i…

Drzwi były zamknięte. Zatrzasnęła je, wybiegając na zewnątrz i teraz uświadomiła sobie, że nie ma jak wejść do środka. Jej klucze leżały sobie bezpiecznie w torebce w przedpokoju. Razem z telefonem. Krzyknęła wściekle, kopiąc w drzwi, jednak poczuła tylko ból w gołej stopie. Zaklęła głośno, siadając pod ścianą. Była zła. Na siebie, na Doctora, na Jackie, na cały świat. Żałowała, że nie ma teraz do czynienia z Dalekami, bo czuła, że mogłaby zniszczyć pół armii gołymi rękami. Jednak jak na złość okolica była cicha i spokojna. Wiatr wiał sennie co jakiś czas podrywając do góry zeszłoroczne liście. Rose przygryzła ponownie wargę i skuliła się opierając głowę na kolanach. „Wróci" pomyślała. „W końcu nie ma dokąd pójść". A jakiś cichy głosik w głowie dodał „Przecież powiedział, że mnie kocha".

- To nieprawda - powiedziała na głos. - Gdyby mnie kochał, nigdy by mnie nie porzucił.

Odpowiedziała jej cisza. Nawet wiatr ustał, jakby nie mógł wytrzymać żalu w jej głosie.

Doctor wracał do willi powoli, z każdym krokiem czując się bardziej niepewnie. Rose musiała się już obudzić i nie bardzo wiedział co mógłby jej powiedzieć. Albo raczej - nie miał jej nic więcej do powiedzenia. Nic ponad to, co już wiedziała.

Zobaczył ją już z daleka. Siedziała skulona na ganku, jednak gdy tylko go zobaczyła, zerwała się na równe nogi. Miała bose stopy, rozczochrane włosy, rozmazany makijaż i krótko mówiąc wyglądała okropnie. Patrzyła na niego z mieszaniną ulgi i złości. To nie było dobre połączenie.

- Dzień dobry - zaczął niepewnie. - Jak się czujesz?.

- Szukałam cię - powiedziała Rose nieswoim głosem.

- Wybacz. Nie mogłem usiedzieć w miejscu, wiec poszedłem z Jackie na zakupy. Wzięła teraz Tony'ego do parku, a ja właśnie wróciłem i…

Pokiwała głową.

- Tak właśnie myślałam, że to coś w tym stylu - mruknęła. Zabrzmiało to bardzo nieszczerze.

Przez chwilę stali w milczeniu naprzeciw siebie.

- Dlaczego nie wejdziemy do środka? - spytał w końcu Doctor.

- Nie mam kluczy. Zatrzasnęłam je w środku. I nawet nie waż się ze mnie śmiać - powiedziała groźnie, wiedząc, jak kąciki jego ust wyginają się do góry.

- Wybacz - odpowiedział poważniejąc posłusznie. - Jackie powiedziała, ze klucz leży pod doniczką.

- Tata wziął go już dwa tygodnie temu. Powiedział, że nie będzie ułatwiał roboty złodziejom.

- Więc musimy zaczekać. - Doctor wypowiedział na głos oczywiste, siadając na ziemi. Po chwili Rose usiadła obok.

- Więc… - zaczął Doctor po chwili.

- Więc co?

- Nie wiem, może chciałabyś o coś spytać?

- Nie wiem. - Rose wzruszyła ramionami. - Może. Tak. Właściwie tak. Kiedy powiedziałeś… Wtedy na plaży powiedziałeś, że jesteś Doctorem. Te same myśli, te same wspomnienia…

- To prawda.

- Ale jesteś człowiekiem. Z ludzkim sercem i ludzkim mózgiem.

- Tak.

- Więc jak to możliwe?

- Och Rose, ludzkie mózgi nie różnią się tak bardzo od naszych. Znaczy się od mózgów Władców Czasu. Wy ludzie prawie wcale nie wykorzystujecie ich potencjału. Używacie jakieś marnych kilku procent, podczas gdy ja kontroluję teraz jakieś sześćdziesiąt. Oczywiście nie jest to zbyt przyjemne, to jak mieć nieustanny ból głowy, ale w końcu się przyzwyczaję. Może usunę część starych wspomnień… Mam głowę wypełnioną bzdurami. Naprawdę przez lata znalazło się tam mnóstwo niepotrzebnych rzeczy.

- Mówisz jakby to było taki proste.

- Może i mam ciało człowieka, Rose, ale nie jestem zwykłym człowiekiem. Jestem Władcą Czasu.

Rose skrzywiła się i spojrzała w bok.

- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał Doctor.

- Tak. Nie, nie w porządku. Nie jesteś Władcą Czasu. On był, on jest Ostatnim Władcą Czasu.

- A ja jestem nim.

- Nie. Nie jesteś nim.

- Jestem. Jestem Doctorem.

- Przestań! - Ostatnie słowo Rose wykrzyczała ze złością.

- Rose, wiem jak się teraz czujesz, ale ja naprawdę jestem Doctorem.

- Nie. Nie, dopóki on gdzieś tam jest.

- Czemu wciąż o nim myślisz? Zostawił cię. Owszem, będzie tęsknił, zwłaszcza na początku. Ale on wiedział, zawsze wiedział, jak to się skończy. I w końcu sobie z tym poradzi. Znajdzie nowych towarzyszy. Zregeneruje się. I będzie znowu przemierzał galaktyki i ratował cywilizacje.

- To był Doctor, którego kochałam - powiedziała patrząc na niego po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy. - Jeśli naprawdę nim jesteś, to gdzie twoja Tardis? Gdzie twój śrubokręt? I od kiedy chodzisz na zakupy, zamiast ratować świat?

Jej słowa zabolały mocniej niż wszystkie rany, które Doctor otrzymał za swego długiego życia. Cisza, która zapadła teraz między nimi była ciężka i po chwili oboje poczuli, że zaczynają się w niej dusić.

Na dodatek wiatr postanowił najwyraźniej przenieść się w radośniejsze miejsce.

- Idzie burza - powiedziała Jackie, nie kierując słów do nikogo konkretnego. - Mówili w telewizji, że to będzie prawdziwe oberwanie chmury, w samym centrum Londynu.

- To tylko deszcz, mamo - mruknęła Rose.

Siedzieli w trójkę w salonie: Rose, Jackie i Doctor. Tony odbywał właśnie swoją tradycyjną poobiednią drzemkę, a dla Jackie również tradycyjnie była to pora herbaty i plotek. Z uwagi na Doctora nie zaprosiła jednak dzisiaj żadnej z przyjaciółek i próbowała wciągnąć któreś z nich w rozmowę. Z mizernym skutkiem. Rose skuliła się zamyślona na kanapie i odpowiadała jej jedynie półsłówkami, a Doctor siedział na podłodze i rozkręcał trzecią z kolei elektroniczną zabawkę Tony'ego. Tych dwoje ignorowało się ostentacyjnie, jednak co chwila rzucali sobie szybkie spojrzenia, które co jakiś czas się spotykały. Wtedy oboje gwałtownie odwracali wzrok, przy czym Doctor wzdychał ciężko, a Rose upijała szybko kolejny łyk herbaty.

- To ma być największa burza od wielu lat. - Jackie potrafiła być naprawdę wytrwała. - A co jeśli Tamiza wyleje?

- Nie w tym roku. - Doctor niespodziewanie włączył się do rozmowy, nie unosząc wzroku znad zabawki. - Następna wielka powódź w Londynie będzie mieć miejsce w 2012 roku, gdzieś w okolicach września. Stały punkt w czasie, nawet dla równoległego wszechświata.

Na to proroctwo nawet Jackie nie potrafiła znaleźć odpowiedzi. Ale tylko chwilowo.

- Och, Rose! - powiedziała gwałtownie, aż oboje spojrzeli na nią pytająco. - Całkowicie zapomniałam! Pamiętasz grilla, którego pożyczyłyśmy od Sary z okazji urodzin taty? Rozmawiałyśmy kilka dni temu i obiecałam, że oddamy go do dzisiaj. Może mogłabyś…

- Mamo, to naprawdę może poczekać. Skoro ma dzisiaj padać, to na pewno Sara nie będzie go potrzebować. Zresztą jest ciężki, nie możesz zaczekać aż tata wróci z pracy z samochodem?

- To tylko kilka ulic, skarbie, a Bóg wie kiedy twój ojciec wróci dziś do domu. Poza tym - Jackie uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie - Doctor mógłby pójść z tobą i pomóc.

- Jasne - powiedział Doctor, podrywając się na równe nogi i najwyraźniej marząc o tym, żeby się na coś przydać. - Spacer dobrze mi zrobi, tak myślę.

- To naprawdę nie jest… - próbowała się jeszcze wybronić Rose, ale Jackie przerwała jej natychmiast.

- Och, Rose, proszę, weź go stąd zanim zwariuje z nudów albo co gorsza zacznie rozkręcać mi pralkę.

- Przecież złożyłbym ją z powrotem - powiedział Doctor, robiąc obrażoną minę.

Rose zrozumiała, że tym razem jest na przegranej pozycji.

Tak więc Rose i Doctor zanieśli grilla do Sary, która okazała się być miłą, trzydziestoletnią brunetką, mieszkającą w domu z zadbanym ogródkiem i poświęcającą się opiece nad trójką uroczych dzieci. Porozmawiali chwilę o pogodzie i innych nic nie znaczących sprawach, aż Rose skłamała, że mają coś ważnego do załatwienia i absolutnie nie mogą zostać na herbacie.

- Szkoda - powiedziała Sara tonem, jakby naprawdę było jej przykro. - Ale i tak musisz do mnie kiedyś wpaść, Rose. Oczywiście z twoim przystojnym przyjacielem, który nie podał nawet swojego imienia.

- Och, wybacz - zaczął Doctor, uśmiechając się czarująco - Jestem…

- To tylko znajomy - powiedziała szybko Rose. Uśmiech Doctora zniknął w ułamku sekundy.

W powrotną drogę ruszyli w milczeniu. Powietrze wydawało im się duszne i pełne napięcia, nie wiadomo czy z powodu nadchodzącej burzy, czy przez latające pomiędzy nimi niewypowiedziane słowa. Żadne z nich nie miało ochoty wracać już do willi, jednak nie mieli powodu, żeby tego nie robić, więc szli tylko coraz wolniej i wolniej, aż Rose poczuła, że ma dość ciszy.

- To było miłe. Urodziny taty. Zaprosiliśmy strasznie dużo znajomych. Mickey rozwiesił wszędzie lampiony i ogród wyglądał naprawdę pięknie.

Doctor słuchał pilnie i najwyraźniej nie zamierzał jej przerywać.

- Mama przygotowała okropnie dużo jedzenia. Jedliśmy to potem przez tydzień. - Rose uśmiechnęła się do swoich wspomnień. - Był też tort, naprawdę ogromny, z marcepanowymi ozdobami i tak dalej. Kiedy tata zdmuchnął świeczki, wszyscy bili brawo. To było dziwne, bo wiesz, zawsze wcześniej byłyśmy tylko ja i mama, a teraz nagle miałam tak wielką rodzinę…

- I co było dalej? - spytał Doctor po chwili milczenia.

- Nie wiem. - Rose przygryzła wargę. - Nie było mnie tam. Wróciłam do Torchwood. Wykonywaliśmy już wtedy ostatnie testy. Byłam tak blisko, tak blisko znalezienia Doctora, że nic innego nie miało znaczenia. Poświęciłam na to dwa lata życia. Kiedyś, zanim go poznałam, marzyłam właśnie o takim życiu. Wiesz - ja, mama, tata, duży dom z ogrodem, Mickey, ciekawa praca… I kiedy dostałam to wszystko, ominęłam nawet urodziny własnego taty. Taty, za którym tęskniłam przez dziewiętnaście lat mojego życia.

Zatrzymali się na rogu ulicy. Po policzku Rose spłynęła łza. Doctor bardzo chciał znaleźć słowa, które mogłyby ją pocieszyć, ale nie potrafił. Gdzieś z oddali doszedł ich dźwięk grzmotu.

- Myślałam - Rose pociągnęła nosem - myślałam, że gdy go znajdę, wszystko się ułoży. Znowu będziemy podróżować razem, przez czas i przestrzeń. I byłam gotowa porzucić wszystko, absolutnie wszystko, żeby tak się stało. To była moja decyzja.

- Rose… - Doctor zawahał się. - Oboje… oboje oczekiwaliśmy czegoś innego. Myślisz, że dla mnie to było takie proste? Dla ciebie porzuciłem cały mój świat. Całą moją istotę i wszystkich innych ludzi. Donna, pamiętasz Donnę? Będzie musiała zapomnieć, zapomnieć wszystko, bo inaczej umrze. To była moja wina i nawet nie mogę teraz przy niej być. I to boli. Życie tutaj też boli, ponieważ ja nie potrafię tak żyć, godzina za godziną, minuta za minutą, sekunda za sekundą. Kiedy zamykam oczy wydaje mi się, że zaraz zwariuję. - Doctor uświadomił sobie, że mówi coraz głośniej, więc wziął głęboki oddech. - I zgodziłem się na to wszystko. Dla ciebie. To była moja decyzja.

- Więc może nie powinieneś jej był nigdy podejmować - powiedziała Rose przez łzy. Odwróciła się i odbiegła szybko, jakby chciała się znaleźć jak najdalej od niego. Patrzył za nią aż zniknęła za kolejnym zakrętem. Kucnął na chodniku, kuląc się w sobie i próbując zapanować nad ogarniającą go falą paniki, jednak bezskutecznie. W jego głowie znowu odezwały się setki głosów i Doctor poczuł, że nie potrafi się uspokoić.

Jego ciało zareagowało instynktownie i Doctor zrobił to co robił zawsze wtedy, gdy był przerażony lub zagubiony. Zaczął biec, coraz szybciej i dalej. W pewnym momencie gdzieś blisko zabrzmiał grzmot i z nieba spadła ściana deszczu, sprawiając, że Doctor w jednej chwili przemókł do suchej nitki. Nawet tego nie poczuł, skupiony na tej jednej ucieczce. Ucieczce od bólu, od problemów i od samego siebie.

W końcu ciało odmówiło mu współpracy i zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Z trudem usiadł na ziemi, opierając się o latarnię. Czuł na twarzy lodowate krople deszczu, a przed oczami widział tylko ciemne plamy. Z jednym sercem wcale nie było łatwo uciekać. Biło tak szybko, że Doctor pomyślał, że najprawdopodobniej przesadził i właśnie umiera. Ta myśl wcale nie wydała mu się przykrą. Wyobraził sobie, że wreszcie naprawdę odpocznie. Znowu zobaczy pomarańczową trawę i srebrne drzewa. Zamknął oczy, czekając na białe światło i wszechogarniający spokój. Ale poczuł jedynie, że jest mu zimno. I zaczyna być głodny.

Otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się. Deszcz padał nieprzerwanie, w ciemności rozpraszanej raz po raz przez błyskawice. Po drugiej stronie ulicy zobaczył jasno oświetlony lokal. Neon nad wejściem głosił dumnie, iż jest to pub otwarty przez całą dobę. Doctor wstał z trudem i ruszył w tamtą stronę. Nie wiedział gdzie jest, ani co dalej zrobi, ale musiał zapobiec wyziębieniu organizmu. Popchnął drzwi i wsunął się do środka. Wnętrze lokalu było ciepłe, przytulne i, prawdopodobnie z powodu pogody, całkowicie puste. Barman rzucił na niego zdumione spojrzenie, ale na widok wyrazu jego twarzy po prostu nalał mu szklankę któregoś z absolutnie nieidentyfikowalnych dla Doctora płynów. Doctor usiadł przy barze i wychylił ją jednym haustem, nawet się nie krzywiąc.

- Choroba, praca, kobieta? - spytał barman, przyglądając mu się ze współczuciem.

- Wszystko na raz - wychrypiał Doctor.

Za szybą ciągle padał deszcz.


	3. Zły Wilk

**3. Zły Wilk**

Rose wróciła do domu absolutnie roztrzęsiona, chwilę przed tym jak zaczęło padać. Tata był już w domu i domagał się usłyszeć od początku do końca, co dokładnie wydarzyło się w tym drugim wszechświecie. Od początku uważał, że cała ta wyprawa to bezsensowny pomysł, jednak bez słowa szemrania umożliwił Rose pracę dla Torchwood i korzystanie z zaplecza organizacji. Zaskakująco szybko zaakceptował ją jako córkę, nawet mimo tego, że przez wiele tygodni nie mogła mu wybaczyć, że zabrał ją do tego równoległego świata. Czasami, zwłaszcza na początku, Rose naprawdę myślała, że wolałaby umrzeć niż żyć bez Doctora. Wiedziała, że jest niewdzięczna wobec rodziców, ale byłaby gotowa pogodzić się z tym, że już nigdy ich nie zobaczy, jeśli oznaczałoby to powrót do życia, jakie wiodła na TARDIS. Teraz Doctor rozwiązał za nią ten problem i choć bardzo by chciała, nie potrafiła się tym cieszyć.

Po trzech mocnych herbatach uspokoiła się na tyle, żeby przypomnieć sobie, co wydarzyło się ledwie dwie doby wcześniej. Opowiadała wszystko powoli i z namaszczeniem. Kiedy dotarła do momentu, gdy spotkała Doctora, głos jej zadrżał, jednak jakimś cudem udało jej się nie rozpłakać. Później było już prościej z każdy momentem, aż do chwili, kiedy doszła do wydarzeń z Zatoki Złego Wilka. W tym momencie opowieść przejęła Jackie:

- I wtedy wysadził nas tam i powiedział, że ten drugi Doctor to jakby cena, którą musieli zapłacić za uratowanie wszechświata i Rose musi się nim zaopiekować, żeby nie zrobił nic głupiego. No, ale Rose nie chciała i wtedy ten drugi Doctor powiedział, że jest w połowie człowiekiem, nie zrozumiałam do końca dlaczego, ale że będzie się starzał i umrze, i że chciałby przeżyć ten czas z Rose. – Jackie wzięła oddech i kontynuowała dalej: - A potem jeszcze rozmawiali o czymś w trójkę i…

Rose wstała z kanapy i wybiegła z pokoju.

- I widzisz, teraz się tak zachowuje cały czas i nie wiem dlaczego, bo potem nagle pocałowała Doctora, tego drugiego, tego, który teraz z nami mieszka, a ten pierwszy wyglądał bardzo smutno, ale wsiadł do budki z tą swoją nową dziewczyną i odleciał, i zostaliśmy sami w Norwegii, i wtedy do ciebie zadzwoniłam. A potem Rose płakała i powiedziała, że to wcale nie jest jej Doctor i teraz się ciągle kłócą, i chyba pokłócili się znowu, i ja naprawdę tego nie rozumiem, bo on zachowuje się przecież całkowicie identycznie i sam mówił, że myśli w ten sam sposób i ma wszystkie wspomnienia i przecież to wspaniale, że Rose została jednak z nami….

- Pytanie brzmi – Jej mąż westchnął, obejmując Jackie ramieniem - czy Rose też tak uważa?

Po wyjściu z salonu Rose przystanęła w korytarzu i oparła się o ścianę, nie mogąc się zdecydować dokąd pójść. Z jednej strony miała ochotę schować się pod kołdrą w swoim własnym łóżku i spokojnie się wypłakać. Z drugiej zaś czuła niewymowną potrzebę wystawienia głowy na deszcz, jakby woda mogła wypłukać z niej natrętne myśli i wspomnienia. W dodatku zaczynała naprawdę martwić się o człowieka, którego porzuciła na ulicy na takim deszczu. Zapewne nie chciał tutaj wracać, nie po wszystkim, co mu powiedziała. Być może już nie wróci. Ta myśl wzbudziła w niej równocześnie ulgę i przerażenie. Przypomniała sobie co czuła tego ranka, gdy nie zastała go w domu. To był jej największy lęk, który towarzyszył jej już od ich pierwszego spotkania - że Doctor ją opuści. Zostawi ją w domu, albo co gorsza gdzieś na obcej planecie, samą i przestraszoną. Rose niczego na świecie nie bała się tak jak porzucenia. I ten koszmar się ziścił, ziścił więcej razy niż chciałaby pamiętać.

Ale ten człowiek nie był Doctorem, był dla niej jedynie kopią, kopią perfekcyjną, ale wciąż tylko kopią. I dlatego Rose czuła też ulgę, ponieważ w jego obecności każde słowo sprawiało ból, a każde spojrzenie przypominało to, o czym chciałaby zapomnieć. Ponieważ widziała w jego oczach tyle samo lat, tyle samo wspomnień i tyle samo smutku ile w oczach Doctora. A także coś czego nie rozumiała, coś, co pojawiało się w nich, gdy na nią patrzył, coś o co zawsze bała się zapytać. Coś co mógłby wyrazić w kilku słowach, na które Rose czekała tak długo, tak przeraźliwie długo.

„Rose Tyler…"

I po dwóch latach usłyszała wreszcie dalszy ciąg tego zdania. Przez chwilę naprawdę wierzyła, że te wyczekane słowa padły z właściwych ust. Wierzyła, że całuje właściwą osobę. Że naprawdę może przeżyć całe życie z Doctorem, że mogliby być razem i zestarzeć się razem. „Więc dlaczego przestałaś?" spytał jakiś głos w jej głowie, łudząco podobny do głosu Mickey'ego. „Za dużo myślisz, Rose. Może to naprawdę jest On, może to naprawdę jest Doctor." Ale niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo się starała, nie potrafiła tego przyjąć bez wewnętrznego oporu. Ponieważ Doctor, jej Doctor, był najbardziej niezwykłą i unikatową osobą w całym wszechświecie i Rose nie wyobrażała sobie, że mogłaby kiedykolwiek pokochać kogoś w ten sam sposób. Ale jeśli On rzeczywiście był Doctorem…

Nagle jej rozważania przerwał krzyk dochodzący z pokoju Tony'ego. Wyglądało na to, że jej mały braciszek obudził się przestraszony. Rose wahała się chwilę czy nie zawołać mamy, ale w końcu sama weszła do pokoju i wzięła go na ręce. Był cieplutki i rozespany oraz dużo cięższy niż Rose zapamiętała. Właściwie to nie pamiętała nawet kiedy ostatni raz trzymała go na rękach. Naprawdę cieszyła się z jego narodzin, bo wiedziała, że uszczęśliwiło to rodziców i naprawdę go kochała, ale dopiero w tym momencie uświadomiła sobie, że gdyby odeszła z tego świata nigdy nie zobaczyłaby również jego. Nigdy nie dowiedziałaby się jakim człowiekiem stanie się w przyszłości. Teraz miała szansę zostać przy nim, jako prawdziwa starsza siostra. Poczuła, że robi jej się trochę lżej na sercu.

- Jestem tu, malutki. Przestraszyłeś się tej okropnej burzy, prawda? Ale już jest wszystko dobrze, Rose jest z tobą, mój malutki braciszku i żadna głupia burza nic ci nie zrobi - szeptała Rose, kołysząc go delikatnie.

- Lose - wyseplenił Tony, wyraźnie uspokojony, przytulając się do niej ufnie. - Baju, Lose?

- Tak, przeczytam bajkę. - Rose uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie, zapalając lampkę i sięgając po leżącą przy łóżeczku książeczkę. Kupiła ją Tony'emu z okazji pierwszych urodzin. Była to ilustrowana historia o Czerwonym Kapturku, ulubiona bajka jej dzieciństwa. Usiadła w fotelu, posadziła sobie braciszka na kolanach i zaczęła czytać:

- Dawno, dawno temu, za siedmioma górami w małej chatce pod lasem mieszkała pewna dziewczynka…

Rose dochodziła właśnie do momentu, gdy Zły Wilk zjada babcię, kiedy odkryła, że Tony zasnął w jej ramionach. Uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała go w sam czubek blondwłosej główki. Wiedziała, że powinna odłożyć go do łóżeczka, ale poczuła się nagle bardzo zmęczona i senna.

Kiedy Jackie przyszła później zobaczyć czy wszystko jest w porządku, zastała dwójkę swoich dzieci śpiących zgodnie na fotelu. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, delikatnie wysupłała Tony'ego z objęć siostry i zaniosła do łóżeczka. Rose drgnęła i obudziła się.

- Śpij, kochanie - wyszeptała Jackie.

- Nie. - Rose odgarnęła włosy z twarzy. - Muszę… Muszę znaleźć…

- Przecież do ciebie wróci, skarbie.

- Ja… - Rose przetarła oczy, próbując odgonić senność. - Poczekam. Ktoś musi go wpuścić do domu, jeśli wróci albo…

Nie dokończyła zdania, wstała tylko z przyjemnie miękkiego fotela i wyszła na korytarz.

- Mogę z tobą zaczekać, jeśli chcesz - zaproponowała Jackie, wychodząc za nią.

- Nie trzeba, mamo - mruknęła Rose, ziewając. - Idź spać.

- Dobranoc córeczko. I Rose?

- Tak mamo?

- Cieszę się, że jesteś tutaj, z nami.

- Dzięki mamo. - Rose objęła ją mocno. - Kocham cię.

- Ja ciebie też skarbie.

Za oknem ciągle padał deszcz.

Mijała godzina za godziną, a Rose wciąż czekała, bardzo starając się nie myśleć o niczym, a już w szczególności nie o Doctorze. Przez jakiś czas próbowała oglądać telewizję, ale przyłapała się na tym, że nie ma pojęcia czego dotyczy akcja filmu. Rodzice poszli już spać i kiedy Rose zgasiła telewizor, do jej uszu dochodził jedynie szum deszczu za oknem i odległe grzmoty. Jednak w końcu i one ucichły i w całym domu zapanowała cisza. Rose poszła do kuchni i zaparzyła sobie kolejną herbatę. Czuła się jak człowiek obudzony nagle z głębokiego snu, który, reagując agresją w stosunku do budzącego, przewraca się na drugi bok i uświadamia sobie, że nie jest już w stanie zasnąć ponownie. Powoli, bardzo powoli zaczynała akceptować swoje przebudzenie, z drugiej strony zaś wciąż nie potrafiła się z nim pogodzić. Dwa lata, okropnie długie i intensywne dwa lata zdawały jej się teraz jedynie przykrym snem, ale rzeczywistość, która nastała po nich, wcale nie była łatwiejsza do zniesienia.

Czuła się naprawdę zmęczona, zmęczona płaczem i nieustannym rozmyślaniem. Rose nigdy nie była dobra w myśleniu, zawsze wolała działać i zdawać się na intuicję. To przez podróże z Doctorem zaczęła kwestionować swoje uczucia i to, co wcześniej zdawało się jej oczywistym. „Kiedy podróżujesz z tym gościem zaczynasz mieć wieczne wątpliwości" powiedział kiedyś Mickey i Rose przyznała mu wtedy rację. Żałowała, że nie ma go teraz przy sobie. Był dla niej prawdziwym przyjacielem, tym cenniejszym, że wiedziała, iż w żaden sposób nie zasłużyła sobie na tę przyjaźń. Naprawdę miała nadzieję, że z ich dwójki chociaż on jest teraz szczęśliwy.

Jej myśli stawały się coraz bardziej chaotyczne, kiedy zmęczenie zaczęło brać górę nad silną wolą. Przez chwilę próbowała jeszcze połączyć pourywane wątki w swojej głowie, ale w końcu poddała się i powoli osunęła się w niebyt.

Ocknęła się gwałtownie i poderwała głowę próbując ustalić co ją obudziło. W domu wciąż królowała cisza i przez chwilę była przekonana, że coś się jej przywidziało, kiedy dźwięk powtórzył się; było to ciche i nieśmiałe pukanie do drzwi. Wciąż zaspana wstała z kanapy i ziewając poszła je otworzyć.

Czekający po drugiej stronie Doctor wyglądał okropnie. Był cały przemoczony, a na jego policzkach wykwitły niezdrowe rumieńce. Spojrzał na nią z mieszaniną żalu i lęku.

- Cześć, Rose - mruknął cicho. - Mogę wejść?

Odsunęła się bez słowa wpuszczając go do pokoju i zauważając, że ma wyraźne problemy z utrzymaniem równowagi.

- Jesteś pijany - stwierdziła, zbyt zaskoczona, żeby nadać temu stwierdzeniu emocjonalne zabarwienie.

- Może troszeczkę - odpowiedział, próbując równocześnie rozwiązać sznurówki w swoich trampkach i nie wylądować z twarzą na podłodze. - I chyba trochę przeceniłem możliwości tej wątroby. Wiesz, miałem kiedyś lepszą. Chociaż Gary twierdzi, że i tak całkiem nieźle się trzymam.

Rose poczuła, że jej zaspany umysł przestaje nadążać.

- A Gary to…?

- Barman. Przemiły człowiek, jego dziewczyna jest w szóstym miesiącu ciąży. Jeśli urodzi się dziewczynka to nazwą ją Elizabeth. To bardzo piękne imię. Znałem kilka kobiet, które się tak nazywały. Elżbieta I miała ze mną chyba jakiś problem, za to obecna królowa jest moją wielką fanką. A Liz VII, ta to miała charakterek…

Rose milczała przez chwilę, próbując przetrawić usłyszane informacje.

- A jeśli urodzi się chłopiec? - spytała w końcu skołowana.

- Nie mam pojęcia. - Doctor poradził sobie wreszcie z trampkami. - Gary jest przekonany, że to będzie dziewczynka.

Przez chwilę stali naprzeciw siebie w milczeniu. W końcu Doctor spytał cicho:

- Czekałaś na mnie?

- Idź spać. - Rose udała, że nie usłyszała pytania. - Weź gorącą kąpiel i przebierz się szybko w coś suchego. Nie życzę sobie, żebyś umarł mi tu na zapalenie płuc czy coś w tym stylu.

- Odsetek umierających na zapalenie płuc w Wielkiej Brytanii wynosi jedynie… - zaczął Doctor, jednak rzucił spojrzenie na jej twarz i uznał najwyraźniej, że najbezpieczniej będzie posłuchać. - Zresztą masz rację, potrzebuję snu. Dobranoc, Rose.

- Dobranoc - powiedziała za nim Rose, patrząc jak odchodzi powoli w głąb domu, pozostawiając na posadzce mokre odciski stóp. Po chwili ruszyła za nim, marząc o tym, żeby wreszcie się położyć.

- Ja ci dam Liz VII - mruknęła jeszcze do siebie i uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie.

Była już naprawdę bardzo zmęczona.

* * *

Serdeczne podziękowania dla Marysi za betę tego rozdziału. Następny rozdział powinien powstać w przeciągu najbliższego tygodnia, ale wszystko zależy od Wena, a to bardzo kapryśny zwierz. Można dokarmiać go w komentarzach, zeżre wszystko ;)


	4. Nowy Nowy Doctor

**4. Nowy Now Doctor**

Następnego ranka Doctor obudził się całkiem wyspany, za to z okropnym bólem głowy. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał kaca i normalnie byłby to całkiem interesujący eksperyment, jednak tym razem stwierdził, że w ostatnich dniach miał dostatecznie dużo nowych wrażeń. Usiadł ostrożnie, sprawdzając, czy z innymi częściami ciała wszystko jest w porządku. Oględziny wypadły całkiem pomyślnie, jedynie gardło odrobinę go bolało, uznał jednak, że po bieganiu na lodowatym deszczu jest to całkiem normalny objaw. Dostrzegł, że na stoliku obok łóżka ktoś pozostawił mu tabletkę aspiryny i szklankę jakiegoś pomarańczowego koktajlu. Posłusznie przełknął pigułkę, jednak zapach dochodzący ze szklanki wzbudził w nim pewne opory. Ostatecznie uznał jednak, że nie zna się zbytnio na ludzkich enzymach i musi w tej kwestii zaufać Rose. Nie wątpił, że to ona chciała uratować go przed zapaleniem płuc i bólem głowy, nie wiedział tylko w jaki sposób interpretować to zachowanie - jako wyrzuty sumienia, wyrazy sympatii czy po prostu zwykłą litość. Była to jedna z rzeczy, których zamierzał się dzisiaj dowiedzieć.

Zaczął już wstawać, gdy przypomniał sobie, że nie ma już swojego garnituru. Pamiętał jak przez mgłę, że wrzucił go wczoraj do pralki, choć jej obsługa zdecydowanie go wtedy przerosła. Byłoby mu łatwiej, gdyby mógł ją rozkręcić, jednak Jackie z jakiś niewiadomych mu przyczyn sobie tego nie życzyła. Na szczęście Rose pomyślała także o tym i w nogach łóżka znalazł jedynie odrobinę za krótki, szary dres. Kiedy go ubrał, poczuł się naprawdę zagubiony. Ubranie zawsze było czymś co go określało i stanowiło w pewien sposób część jego osobowości. Teraz, bez swojej TARDIS, bez śrubokrętu i nawet bez swojego garnituru czuł się bardziej sobie obcy niż zazwyczaj tuż po regeneracji. To skojarzenie przyniosło mu na myśl pewien pomysł.

Zszedł na dół, rozglądając się za jakimiś oznakami życia, jednak wyglądało na to, że wszyscy wyszli z domu. Wszedł do kuchni i chwilę pomyszkował po szafkach i lodówce, jednak ostatecznie uznał, że wcale nie czuje się głodny i zjadł jedynie banana. Zastanowił się gdzie wszyscy mogli się podziać. Pete prawdopodobnie był w pracy, Jackie poszła z Tonym do parku lub do którejś ze swoich przyjaciółek. Pozostawało mu jedynie dowiedzieć się gdzie jest Rose.

Znalazł ją na niewielkim betonowym boisku położonym na tyłach ogrodu. Rzucała piłką do kosza, jednak gdy go zobaczyła, zatrzymała się i złapała piłkę w ręce.

- Cześć - powiedzieli równocześnie i Doctor uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

- Zastanawiałem się, gdzie się podziałaś - powiedział.

- Wiesz, to naprawdę odprężające. - Wskazała na piłkę trzymaną w rękach. - Często grywaliśmy tu razem z Mickey'em, tak żeby zapomnieć na chwilę o pracy i tym wszystkim…

- Pewnie za nim tęsknisz.

Rose skinęła głową, patrząc w bok.

- Bardziej niż się spodziewałam. - Wskazała ręką na jego ubranie. - To był jego dres. Jest na ciebie trochę za mały, ale nie mogłam znaleźć nic innego.

- Nie, jest w porządku. Chociaż chyba będę musiał kupić sobie coś nowego. - Doctor potarł o ucho zaaferowany nagle tym problemem. - Nigdy nie kupowałem sobie ubrań w sklepie. Będę potrzebował pieniędzy. - Zmarszczył brwi. - Skąd ludzie biorą pieniądze?

Rose wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Nigdy nie byłam w tym za dobra. Ale tata jest w tym świecie prawdziwym biznesmenem, wiesz - ten dom i w ogóle… Nie przejmuj się pieniędzmi.

- Dzięki. - Doctor chciał spytać jeszcze o wiele rzeczy, ale w końcu wskazał tylko ręką na piłkę. - Mogę się przyłączyć?

- Jasne. - Rose podała mu piłkę. - Ciężko gra się w pojedynkę.

- Tak - odpowiedział Doctor , przymierzając się do rzutu. - Wiem coś o tym.

Piłka wpadła w sam środek kosza.

Gra okazała się naprawdę uspokajająca i pozwoliła Doctorowi wykorzystać nadmiar chęci do działania oraz, co istotniejsze, nie wymagała z jego strony zbyt wielu słów. Ostatnio oboje nie byli za dobrzy w rozmowach i każda następna próba nawiązania kontaktu budziła w nim tyle samo nadziei co obaw. W końcu jednak poranek zmienił się w popołudnie i Doctor poczuł, że jego obecnie nie do końca sprawny organizm ma dosyć. Uniósł ręce do góry i wydyszał:

- Dobra Rose, wygrałaś! - Usiadł na pobliskiej ławce. - Jak dla mnie wystarczy!

- Wiedziałam, że nie masz ze mną szans - powiedziała Rose. Stała jeszcze przez chwilę naprzeciw, ale w końcu usiadła obok niego. Przez kilka minut siedzieli w milczeniu, próbując uspokoić oddechy. Doctor wyciągnął twarz w stronę bladego słońca i zamknął oczy. Poczuł na sobie spojrzenie Rose. Było bardzo wiele rzeczy, które chciał jej wcześniej powiedzieć, ale teraz miał w głowie absolutną pustkę. Rose również siedziała w milczeniu i Doctor pomyślał, że właściwie mogliby tak siedzieć razem w nieskończoność, czekając aż drugie wykona pierwszy krok. Jednak w tej samej chwili zawiał lekki wiatr i Doctor kichnął gwałtownie.

- Jak się czujesz? - spytała miękko. - Nie zdziwiłabym się gdybyś był przeziębiony czy coś…

- Nie, czuję się całkiem nieźle, naprawdę. - Spojrzał na nią z ukosa. - Dzięki za tabletkę i to drugie… coś.

W odpowiedzi skinęła tylko głową, ale Doctor postanowił, że tym razem nie pozwoli ciszy zapaść ponownie.

- To zabawne uczucie, być przeziębionym. Wiesz, Władcy Czasu właściwie nie chorują, nie tak jak ludzie. Oczywiście potrafimy kichać, ale to tylko jeden ze sposobów filtrowania powietrza, bez żadnej gorączki czy kataru. - Pociągnął nosem. - Katar. To naprawdę obrzydliwe, wy ludzie macie tak wiele różnych chorób, ale nie ma nic gorszego niż katar. Poważnie Rose, to całkowicie odbiera wam powagę i wiarygodność, no spójrz tylko - Doctor złapał się za nos i zaczął mówić zmienionym głosem: - „Jestem Nadchodzącym Sztormem". - Puścił nos i pokręcił głową z politowaniem. - Tak na serio, to brzmi beznadziejnie. Co innego takie pełne godności kichnięcie…

W tym momencie Doctor odwrócił się po raz pierwszy w stronę Rose i aż się zająknął, widząc mnogość uczuć wypisanych na jej twarzy.

- Więc zostaniesz z nami? - spytała, przyglądając mu się wyczekująco. - No wiesz, mieszkając tutaj i w ogóle.

- Tak, oczywiście. To znaczy, jeśli chcesz. Mogę zostać. Jeśli to nie problem. Chciałbym zostać, jeśli mogę, ale jeśli nie chcesz…

Nagle Rose wyciągnęła rękę przed siebie, dotykając delikatnie jego policzka. Doctor znieruchomiał całkowicie, wstrzymując oddech, podczas gdy Rose wpatrywała się uważnie w jego twarz, jakby szukała na niej jakichś bardzo ważnych wskazówek.

- Rose? - wyszeptał po dłuższej chwili przez zaciśnięte gardło.

Ocknęła się gwałtownie i cofnęła rękę, a on poczuł nagły chłód na policzku.

- Wybacz, ja tylko… - zaczęła, uciekając mu wzrokiem. - Chciałam tylko… Och, to nie ma żadnego znaczenia.

Chciał jej powiedzieć, że to nieprawda. Że to wszystko ma ogromne znaczenie. I wiele innych ważnych rzeczy, ale był wstanie powtórzyć jedynie:

- Rose…

- To takie trudne - powiedziała nagle. - Kiedy patrzę na ciebie, widzę jego. Masz te same włosy i te same oczy. Marszczysz brwi i uśmiechasz się w ten sam sposób. Masz taki sam układ zmarszczek i nawet w ten sam sposób lekko przekrzywiony nos. Masz ten sam głos, którym mógłbyś opowiadać te same historie. A równocześnie jesteś tak bardzo inny, choć nie umiem powiedzieć dlaczego. I nie wiem, naprawdę nie wiem co mam o tym myśleć. Kim jesteś? Po prostu mi powiedz, kim jesteś?

Pytanie zawisło między nimi i w momencie, gdy Rose myślała już, że nie otrzyma odpowiedzi, Doctor powiedział:

- Pamiętasz, Rose, spytałaś mnie już o to kiedyś. Kiedy zobaczyłaś mnie pierwszy raz, mam na myśli tego konkretnego mnie. Pamiętasz, Rose? Barcelona, nowe zęby i ta, zdecydowanie pretensjonalna, skórzana kurtka. Naprawdę się wtedy bałem, że mnie zostawisz. Ponieważ kiedy ludzie, na których nam zależy się zmieniają, naprawdę trudno to zaakceptować. Czasami to niemożliwe. Ale to wciąż byłem ja, a ty byłaś tak cudowna i uwierzyłaś mi, i osiągnęliśmy razem tak wiele! Rose i Doctor, wciąż ten sam, choć odmieniony; podróżujący przez galaktyki i ratujący cywilizacje. Och, Rose, naprawdę o tym zapomniałaś? Teraz jest jak wtedy, ale zmieniłem się jeszcze mniej, tylko odrobinkę, tylko kilka szczegółów, jak ilość serc, czy długość życia, ale to wszystko nie ma żadnego znaczenia, bo to wciąż jestem ja, Rose, twój Nowy Nowy Doctor. Lub gwoli ścisłości twój Nowy Nowy Nowy Doctor.

Przez cały czas, kiedy mówił, Rose słuchała go uważnie, jednak nawet jeśli chciała mu coś odpowiedzieć, w tym momencie przerwała im Jackie, wychodząc na taras i krzycząc przez cały ogród:

- Rose, jesteś tam? Jest telefon do ciebie, chyba z pracy lub coś takiego. Mam powiedzieć, że nie ma cię w domu?

- Nie, już idę, mamo. Lepiej to odbiorę - zwróciła się do Doctora. - To może być ważne.

Wciąż nie patrzyła mu w oczy.

- Jasne - mruknął.

To może być ważne.

Po obiedzie Rose zabrała go do centrum miasta. Włóczyli się między błyszczącymi wystawami sklepów, dopóki Doctor nie zaopatrzył się we wszystkie potrzebne ubrania. W międzyczasie wypytywał Rose o najróżniejsze rzeczy, zaczynając od cen pralek, a kończąc na systemie podatkowym Wielkiej Brytanii. Do tej pory uważał się zawsze za eksperta od ziemskich spraw, jednak teraz przekonał się jak wielkim był ignorantem. W końcu, po kilku godzinach, zmęczeni i głodni usiedli w niewielkiej knajpce. Był piątkowy wieczór i z trudem udało im się znaleźć wolny stolik.

- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że to takie trudne. I męczące - powiedział Doctor, z trudem przekrzykując panujący wokół hałas.

- Zakupy? - spytała Rose. - Ciesz się, że nie ma z nami Jackie.

Doctor uśmiechnął się.

- Bardziej chodziło mi o całe to ludzkie życie. No wiesz, z niedzielami, podatkami, regularnymi posiłkami… - Odchrząknął. - Choć ma też oczywiście dużo dobrych stron, tak sądzę.

- Oczywiście. - W głosie Rose zabrzmiała nutka goryczy.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, każde pogrążone we własnych myślach.

- Och, czemu wy ludzie jesteście tacy głośni? - spytał w końcu Doctor. - Nie dziwię się, że jesteście tak opóźnieni cywilizacyjnie, w takim hałasie w ogóle nie można się skupić.

- Myślałam, że nie lubisz ciszy i spokoju. - Rose uniosła brwi.

- Ale cisza jest czasem potrzebna! Żeby przemyśleć pewne sprawy i tak dalej. A w waszym świecie nie ma ani jednego miejsca, żeby w spokoju pomyśleć. Zagłuszacie się bezsensowną gadaniną i głośną muzyką. Nie męczy cię to?

- Może odrobinę. - Rose wzruszyła ramionami. - Zawsze można wieczorem zamknąć się w łazience i pomyśleć w wannie. Albo pojechać na wieś.

- Więc o co chodziło z tym telefonem z Torchwood? - Doctor zmienił gwałtownie temat. - To nie było nic ważnego?

- Mają jakieś dziwne odczyty. - Rose machnęła ręką. - Sprawdzili urządzenia i wszystko, ale to wciąż się utrzymuje. Wiesz, coś z promieniowaniem, tak mi się wydaje. Ale ja nie jestem specjalistką, od takich rzeczy mają swoich naukowców. W końcu coś z tym zrobią.

- Może mógłbym rzucić na to okiem. - Doctor zawiesił głos.

- Jeśli chcesz. Ale wątpię, żeby to było coś istotnego. Raczej chcieli się po prostu dowiedzieć kiedy wrócę do pracy.

- Więc… Kiedy wrócisz do pracy?

- Jeszcze nie wiem, chyba potrzebuję małej przerwy - odpowiedziała z namysłem. - A ty? To znaczy, co zamierzasz teraz robić?

- Nie mam pojęcia. - Doctor zmarszczył brwi. - Może też poszukam pracy w Torchwood. Albo pójdę wykładać fizykę kwantową. Ewentualnie mógłbym przenieść się za miasto i hodować pszczoły.

- Och, daj spokój. - Rose uśmiechnęła się wyraźnie mimo woli. - Nie potrafię sobie tego wyobrazić.

- Czemu nie? - Doctor też się uśmiechnął. - Wielu geniuszy robi tak na emeryturze.

- Jasne. - Pokręciła głową i zrozumiał, że ona wcale mu nie wierzy. I właściwie miała rację. Już teraz po dwóch dniach czuł, że zaczyna wariować z bezczynności. Zdecydowanie potrzebował jakiegoś bardziej zajmującego zajęcia, nie potrafił jedynie wyobrazić sobie co by to mogło być. W ogóle nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie swojej przyszłości w tym świecie. W tej chwili nie mógł być pewny nawet jedynej rzeczy, która zdawała mu się oczywista, gdy decydował się tu pozostać.

- Chciałbym po prostu zostać z tobą, Rose - mruknął cicho. Tak cicho, że nie był nawet pewien czy usłyszała go w tym hałasie. W każdym razie nie dała tego po sobie poznać.

- Lepiej już wracajmy - powiedziała pozornie beztrosko. - Zanim rodzice uznają, że znowu mnie gdzieś porwałeś.

Doctor pomyślał, że bardzo chciałby mieć taką możliwość.

W drodze do domu wstąpili jeszcze do sklepu z elektroniką, co odrobinę poprawiło Doctorowi humor. Postanowił, że cokolwiek by się nie działo lepiej mieć pod ręką soniczny śrubokręt. Wprawdzie większość normalnie dostępnych we wszechświecie części tu była absolutnie nieosiągalna, ale dość szybko wymyślił jak je zastąpić. Rozczarował go jedynie brak grafenowych ogniw anty-elektronowych, ale uznał, że ostatecznie będzie musiał po prostu częściej podłączać śrubokręt do prądu.

W czasie gdy byli w sklepie, zapadły już całkowite ciemności. Doctor spojrzał w niebo, ale przez chmury nie zobaczył żadnych gwiazd.

- Chyba w nocy będzie znowu padać. - Rose podążyła za jego wzrokiem. Jakby na potwierdzenie jej słów gdzieś w oddali rozbrzmiał potężny grzmot.

- To normalne? - spytał Doctor marszcząc czoło. - Te ciągłe burze.

- To Londyn - odpowiedziała Rose, wyraźnie będąc myślami gdzieś indziej. - Nie ma nic niezwykłego w deszczu w Londynie.

- Tak, pewnie masz rację - mruknął Doctor, rzucając jej uważne spojrzenie.

- Myślałam sporo o tym, co mówiłeś dzisiaj rano - powiedziała nagle. - No wiesz, o tym, że to wciąż ty.

- I? - spytał Doctor po chwili milczenia.

- Nie mam pojęcia. - Rose przejechała ręką po włosach. - Myślę, że potrzebuję trochę przestrzeni. I czasu, żeby to sobie wszystko poukładać. Wiesz, to wszystko dzieje się tak szybko…

- Oczywiście - powiedział szybko. - Rozumiem.

Nie potrafił jedynie pozbyć się natrętnej myśli, że czas i przestrzeń to dwie jedyne rzeczy, których już nigdy nie będzie mógł jej podarować.


	5. Nie Jesteś Sam

**5. Nie Jesteś Sam**

Przez kilka kolejnych dni Rose miała wreszcie dość czasu, by od nowa przemyśleć pewne sprawy. Od czasu ich ostatniej rozmowy Doctor odsunął się od niej prawie całkowicie, zaszywając się na całe dnie w swoim pokoju, razem z połową zawartości szopy na narzędzia. Wychodził stamtąd tylko na niektóre posiłki, podczas których odzywał się niewiele i niechętnie. Rose czuła, że jest samotny i nieszczęśliwy i bolało ją to bardziej niżby sobie życzyła. Chciałaby potrafić go pocieszyć, jednak obecnie nie potrafiła nawet pocieszyć samej siebie i po pewnym czasie cisza panująca w domu zaczęła ją przytłaczać, dusić i przyprawiać o szaleństwo. I dlatego gdy jej telefon po raz kolejny wyświetlił wiadomość od Mary, Rose odpisała jej z godziną spotkania.

Mary była jednym z lepszych naukowców pracujących w Torchwood. Ledwie kilka lat starsza od Rose miała już za sobą cztery doktoraty, ale wciąż pozostawała słodką i odrobinę nieśmiałą dziewczyną. Od samego początku pomagała Rose zbudować maszynę do podróży między wymiarami, wkładając w to prawie całą swoją energię i naukowy zapał. Rose nie szukała przez ostatnie dwa lata kontaktu ze starymi znajomymi, nie pragnęła też nowych, w końcu przekonanie, że jest tutaj tymczasowo nie opuszczało jej ani na chwilę. Jednak Mary okazała się być jedną z niewielu naprawdę życzliwych jej osób i prawdopodobnie jedyną, która poznała całą historię od początku do końca. Jej pomoc była nieoceniona i choćby z tego powodu należały się jej jakieś wyjaśnienia. Tak przynajmniej tłumaczyła to sobie Rose w drodze na spotkanie, stanowczo nie dopuszczając do siebie myśli, że to ona w tej chwili potrzebuje prawdziwej przyjaciółki.

Mary czekała na nią na ławce w parku, ale poderwała się na jej widok i przestała się uśmiechać. Dopiero teraz Rose uświadomiła sobie, jak wiele wyjaśnień ją czeka i poczuła ochotę, żeby odwrócić się uciec, jednak już chwilę później tkwiła w objęciach dziewczyny.

- Nic mi nie jest, naprawdę – powiedziała szybko, odsuwając się i uciekając spojrzeniem w bok.

- Wyglądasz, jakbyś nie spała od tygodnia. – zażartowała Mary, jednak Rose czuła na sobie jej badawczy wzrok. – Co się stało?

- Możemy usiąść?

- Jasne – Mary pociągnęła ją na ławkę. – Więc co się stało?

- No cóż – Rose spróbowała się uśmiechnąć, ale grymas, który pojawił się na jej twarzy miał niewiele wspólnego z radością. – Znalazłam go.

- To dobrze. To dobrze, prawda? – odezwała się Mary po chwili milczenia. Kiedy Rose nie odpowiedziała dodała: - Nie wiem co zrobiliście, ale wszystko wróciło do normy. Gwiazdy przestały gasnąć, a wszechświaty się zapadać…

- Tak, wiem. To byli Dalekowie. Ale już ich nie ma. To długa historia.

Przez chwilę siedziały w milczeniu, gdy nagle Rose poderwała głowę.

- O mój Boże. Nawet się z tobą nie pożegnałam. Po prostu weszłam do tej maszyny i…

- W porządku. Byłam zła, ale już jest w porządku. Powiedz mi tylko jedno Rose, jeśli go znalazłaś, co tak strasznego się zdarzyło, że jesteś tutaj? Rose, dlaczego tu jesteś?

Rose zmarszczyła czoło i ściągnęła brwi, z trudem powstrzymując płacz.

- Nie mam pojęcia.

Zanim Rose skończyła opowiadać miała już całkiem rozmazany makijaż, ale tym razem wyrzucenie tego z siebie przyniosło jej zaskakująco dużo ulgi. Mary słuchała w milczeniu, ale być może nie wierzyła po prostu w to co słyszy, zresztą dla Rose nie miało to teraz żadnego znaczenia. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, jakby obie musiały pozbierać się po tej historii, aż w końcu Mary powiedziała:

- To musi być okropne.

Rose myślała w pierwszej chwili, że się przesłyszała.

- Co?

- Mam na myśli, że musisz czuć się okropnie. - Mary ucisnęła jej dłoń i uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. – No wiesz, wszystko jest inaczej niż sobie wyobrażałaś i w dodatku wszyscy uważają pewnie, że to najlepsze rozwiązanie. Prawdopodobnie ty też wierzysz gdzieś w środku, że tak powinno być, ale nie potrafisz być teraz szczęśliwa i to cię frustruje… Przepraszam, mówię z sensem?

- Zaskakująco tak. – Rose pokręciła głową. – Nikt wcześniej nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Ale tak właśnie się czuję, jakby wszyscy dookoła dawno zdecydowali za mnie, że tak powinno wyglądać moje życie i jakby oczekiwali teraz, że będę szczęśliwa…

Zamilkła nagle, przygryzając wargę i zamyśliła się, a po chwili dodała:

- Wtedy na plaży… Tak to właśnie zabrzmiało. Jak spełnienie wszystkich moich marzeń. Naprawdę chciałam wierzyć, że no wiesz… Że wreszcie będziemy razem. Na zawsze. Zestarzejemy się razem. Nigdy nie wypowiedziałabym tego na głos, ale zawsze chciałam być dla niego kimś więcej niż tylko… I to brzmiało tak… nie wiem, to było jak sen. Ale już wtedy wiedziałam, oczywiście, że wiedziała, że to nie będzie takie proste, tylko nie chciałam o tym myśleć. A potem, gdy zrozumiałam, że nie ma powrotu… I cały czas czuję się tak okropnie rozdarta. – Jej głos załamał się. – Nie wiem co mam robić.

Czuła się jak idiotka zwierzając się ze swoich uczuć, tak głębokich, że nie wiedzieli o nich nawet mama i Mickey, ale możliwość wypowiedzenia choć części z tego na głos było w pewien sposób uzdrawiająca. Zwłaszcza, że widziała, że Mary w żaden sposób jej nie ocenia i nie wymaga, żeby mówiła z sensem. To także było nowe. I dobre.

Po dłuższej chwili Rose odezwała się znowu:

- Wybacz, że cię w to wciągam, ja tylko czuję się trochę zagubiona i wiesz, nie bardzo mam z kim o tym porozmawiać. Mama bardzo chciałaby mi pomóc, ale nic kompletnie nie rozumie, a Mickey…

- Słyszałam o tym. – powiedziała Mary szybko. - Wrócił do domu.

- Myślałam, że tu jest jego dom. – Rose otarła łzę wierzchem dłoni. – Nigdy nie wyobrażałam sobie, że tak po prostu zniknie z mojego życia. Kiedyś znaczył dla mnie tak dużo, właściwie zawsze był ważny, ale kiedy poznałam Doctora… Po prostu o tym zapomniałam. Przy nim zapominałam o tak wielu rzeczach…

- Może to jest odpowiedź. – Mary odsunęła grzywkę z oczu i przekrzywiła lekko głowę.

- Co nią jest?

- Może czas, żebyś sobie przypomniała. No wiesz, o tym co kiedyś było ważne. Zanim go poznałaś. Zanim poznałaś Doctora miałaś przecież życie.

- Było beznadziejne.

- Ach tak.

- Tak. – Rose westchnęła, ale uniosła głowę.

- Ale wcale nie musiało takie być. A teraz masz jeszcze tatę i Tony'ego i pracę… i mnie. A dookoła jest tyle wspaniałych rzeczy do robienia. No wiesz, znalazłaś już Doctora. Może czas, żebyś znalazła sobie nowy cel.

- A co z nim?

Mary zawahała się.

- Może po prostu… Zaczekaj. Może jeszcze go pokochasz. Może już go kochasz, ale o tym nie wiesz. Może to naprawdę on. Być może za bardzo się tym przejmujesz. I za dużo o tym myślisz. On nie potrzebuje twojego współczucia. Myślę… Że gdy ty będziesz szczęśliwa, on również będzie. Nie wiem. Nie znam go. Być może to co mówię nie ma żadnego sensu.

- Tak, to możliwe. – Rose spróbowała się uśmiechnąć. – Ale myślę, że to naprawdę mi pomogło. Dziękuję.

- Nie ma za co. – Mary uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. – I Rose?

- Tak?

- Nie jesteś sama. Pamiętaj o tym, dobra?

Nie jesteś sama.

I tak przez następne dni Rose próbowała pamiętać. Znalazła bar, do którego Mickey po raz pierwszy zabrał ją na randkę i pierwszy sklep, w którym pracowała, zaraz po tym, jak rzuciła naukę. Przypomniała sobie o tym jak bardzo lubiła w dzieciństwie karmić kaczki w stawie, więc pewnego dnia zabrała Tony'ego do parku, gdzie przez dwie godziny rzucali do wody okruszki. Wieczorem pomogła mamie przygotować kolację i wysprzątała porządnie swój pokój. Myślała, że to będzie trudne, powrót do normalności, ale jej umysł zaakceptował to bez problemu, jakby organizm miał już dość ciągłych obsesji i zadręczania się. I tak w ciągu dnia udawało jej się zachowywać pozory tego, że wszystko jest w porządku. Jedynie wieczorem Rose zaglądała zawsze do pokoju gościnnego, jednak jego mieszkaniec zwykle już wtedy spał. Raz zastała go śpiącego przy biurku, z głową opartą na rękach. Wyglądało na to, że zasnął pisząc, jednak kartki zapisane były po galifreyańsku i Rose nie wiedziała nawet czy jest to proza czy plan statku kosmicznego. Wyglądał tak rozczulająco i niewinnie, że poczuła przez chwilę pokusę, aby pogłaskać go po głowie, jednak natychmiast przestraszyła się tej myśli i wycofała z pokoju.

Tego samego wieczoru postanowiła wrócić do Torchwood. Wiedziała doskonale, że nie jest tam potrzebna, ze swoim niezrozumieniem dla praw fizyki i nieukończonym technikum, ale w jakiś sposób czuła, że ona potrzebuje tej pracy.

Nie wiedziała jeszcze wtedy, że ta decyzja stanie się początkiem prawdziwej burzy.

Jeśli dla Rose tydzień ten był czasem na wybudzanie się z koszmaru, o tyle Doctor czuł jakby pogrążał się w nim coraz bardziej. Przez pierwszą dobę montował swój nowy śrubokręt, co przy dostępnych materiałach okazało się prawdziwym wyzwaniem. Skończył po dwudziestu siedmiu godzinach pracy i dumy jak paw ruszył w stronę drzwi, pragnąc pokazać go Rose, gdy nagle przystanął gwałtownie. Wziął głęboki wdech, zgasił światło i rzucił śrubokręt z powrotem na biurko. Zamiast wyjść z pokoju, położył się na łóżku na wznak i spojrzał na sufit. Zniechęcenie i smutek dopadły go teraz z całą siłą. Spróbował zasnąć, ale senność odeszła nagle i tak leżał przez całą noc wydany na pastwę ciemności i własnych wspomnień, usypiany co chwila przez zmęczenie i równie często wybudzany przez złe sny. Rano zajrzała do niego Rose, jednak uznawszy najwyraźniej, że śpi, wycofała się cicho. Doctor nasłuchiwał jej kroków na schodach dopóki nie ucichły całkowicie i westchnął ciężko.

Resztę dnia spędził leżąc w półśnie. Godziny mijały niespiesznie, a on obserwował przesuwające się powoli wskazówki zegara i przeliczał ile sekund pozostało mu do końca życia. Dwa biliony? Liczba ta wydała mu się śmiesznie mała przy wszystkich latach, które przeżył do tej pory. Tak mało czasu, że równie dobrze mógł go zmarnować. Tak mało czas, że chciałby zapamiętać każdą sekundę.

Tak mało czasu.

Wieczorem przyszła do niego Jackie. Bez pukania weszła do pokoju i rzuciła mu szybkie spojrzenie, po czym wyszła i wróciła z kolacją, kubkiem herbaty i lekami. Używając zadecydowanie zbyt wielu słów stwierdziła, że Doctor musiał złapać jakieś przeziębienie i właściwie wygląda jakby nie jadł i nie spał od tygodnia. I jeśli zamierza się zagłodzić mógłby przynajmniej nie robić tego wtedy, gdy ona gotuje. I niech nie się nie przyzwyczaja, że Jackie będzie mu usługiwać, bo gdyby nie wyglądał tak okropnie ściągnęłaby go na dół za uszy. Następnie dość chaotycznie wyjaśniła mu dawkowanie leków przeciwgorączkowych i proszków nasennych, a na koniec absolutnie niezrażona jego milczeniem, kazała mu jak najszybciej przeprosić Rose, cokolwiek strasznego by się między nimi nie działo. Kiedy opuściła pokój Doctor roześmiał się odrobinę histerycznie i sięgnął po jedzenie, jednak już po kilku kęsach zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Z trudem wmusił w siebie połowę porcji i wziął do ręki pudełko tabletek nasennych. Był pewien, że męczy go coś znacznie poważniejszego niż zwykłe przeziębienie, jednak możliwość przytłumienia się lekami wydawała mu się obecnie całkiem niezłą alternatywą. Wahał się jeszcze przez chwilę obracając pudełku w ręce, zaczął nawet czytać skład, jednak w tej chwili usłyszał kroki Rose na schodach i podjął decyzję. Połknął pośpiesznie trzy tabletki i popił herbatą po czym opadł na łóżko. Zasnął prawie od razu i kiedy Rose przyszła później sprawdzić czy wszystko z nim w porządku spał już snem bez marzeń.

Następnego ranka obudził się dość późno i spojrzał za okno. Dzień był szary, wilgotny i ponury, co doskonale odpowiadało jego nastrojowi. Poczuł nagły głód, więc wstał z łóżka i zszedł do kuchni. Stwierdził z ulgą, że nikogo nie ma w domu, bo na myśl, że musiałby znieść jeszcze jedną tyradę Jackie albo co gorsza spojrzenie Rose, zaczynało boleć go serce. Wyciągnął z lodówki dość przypadkowy zestaw produktów spożywczych i zjadł wszystko do ostatniego okruszka, po czym pozmywał dokładnie naczynia i blaty. Wrócił na górę i wziął chłodny prysznic, który rozbudził go do końca. Wciągając na siebie swój nowy garnitur pomyślał, że powinien może kupić coś co mniej przypominało jego strój z czasów gdy był jeszcze tym prawidłowym Doctorem, ale nie wiedział co innego mógłby nosić. Właściwie problem tkwił w fakcie, że nie wiedział nawet do końca kim jest. Czuł się obcy w tym ciele, nie potrafił zrozumieć jego potrzeb ani podporządkować go do końca swojej woli. W jego głowie wciąż panował całkowity, nieokiełznany chaos, a natrętne wspomnienia, choć momentami nieco cichsze wciąż przyprawiały go o ból głowy. Do tej pory udawało mu się trzymać jako tako, jednak poprzedniego dnia pękła jakaś tama i Doctor czuł, że jeśli szybko czegoś nie wymyśli pozostanie mu jedynie łykanie coraz większej ilości tabletek nasennych.

Dwa biliony sekund. Ciekawe co wyjdzie jeśli przeliczyć to na liczbę pigułek. Choć w końcu pewnie przesadzi i pozostanie mu dużo mniej czasu. Może nawet tak będzie prościej.

Wrócił do pokoju i szybko wyrzucił wszystkie tabletki do kosza na śmieci. Wyspany i najedzony czuł, że może zrobić coś więcej niż przespać kolejny dzień, jednak próbowanie przerażało go jeszcze bardziej niż bezczynność, która do tej pory zdawała mu się zawsze największym wrogiem. Bał się działania, które mogłoby wymknąć mu się spod kontroli, jak wtedy, gdy zniszczył wszystkich Daleków. Bał się słów, którymi mógłby kogoś zranić. Bał się myśli i marzeń, które mogły przynieść mu tyle samo nadziei co cierpienia. Bał się nawet miłości, miłości, która przywiodła go w to miejsce, która obiecywała mu szczęście, a karmiła go tęsknotą. Bał się siebie, bał się żalu i nienawiści, których nie mógł teraz rozłożyć na dwa serca, bał się, że w końcu znienawidzi także Rose i ta myśl wydała mu się najokrutniejszą. Strach był niszczącą siłą, Doctor wiedział to dobrze, a teraz miał go w sobie tak wiele, że nie był pewien czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie się go pozbyć.

Zamknął oczy, szukając w pamięci czegokolwiek co mogłoby złagodzić lęk i wtedy to usłyszał. Cichą kołysankę, zapomnianą od tak dawna. Łagodna melodia i delikatny głos, który nawet teraz, po tylu latach, wciąż był gwarancją szczęścia i bezpieczeństwa. Słowa zaczęły się już zacierać w jego pamięci i musiał naprawdę się postarać, żeby je sobie przypomnieć. To była prosta piosenka, traktująca o gwiazdach, urządzających sobie ucztę na białych szczytach gór. Otworzył oczy i rzucił się do biurka, gwałtownym ruchem odsuwając zalegające na nim graty i wyszarpując z szuflady papier i długopis. Zaczął notować gorączkowo, słowo po słowie, jakby tekst w każdej chwili mógł ulecieć z jego głowy. Z każdą zapisaną zwrotką czuł się spokojniejszy, jakby ta kołysanka miała być odpowiedzią na pytanie kim jest.

Przez następne cztery dni Doctor zapisał jeszcze wiele kartek. Spisał „Pieśń O Stworzeniu Dwóch Słońc" i kilkanaście dziecięcych rymowanek. Przypomniał sobie swoje ulubione wiersze i „Hymn Arkadii". Niektóre z pieśni spróbował również przetłumaczyć na angielski, jednak uznał wynik tych zabiegów za niezbyt udany. Zapisał również treść swoich ulubionych baśni. I gdzieś pomiędzy bajką o gwieździe, która chciała świecić jaśniej od księżyca, a historią Galeriona Srebrnobrodego Doctor odkrył, że cokolwiek by się nie działo chce walczyć o swoje dwa biliony sekund. Decyzja ta dojrzewała w nim jeszcze przez kilka godzin, gdy nagle zerwał się na równe nogi i nucąc pod nosem jakąś starą piosenkę zbieg na dół. Nie wiedział co chce zrobić, wiedział tylko, że musi odnaleźć Rose i powiedzieć jej coś ważnego, nawet jeśli nie umiał na razie znaleźć odpowiednich słów. O dziwo nie przejął się wcale jej nieobecnością. Wrócił na górę i położył się na łóżku, zdecydowany czekać tak długo jak będzie trzeba.

Musiał przysnąć na chwilę, ponieważ obudziło go głośne pukanie do drzwi. Zerwał się na równe nogi i pobiegł je otworzyć. Po drugiej stronie stał Pete z bardzo poważną miną.

- Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy Doctorze. – powiedział od razu gdy go zobaczył.

- Jasne, w porządku. O co chodzi? Nie zaczekaj – Doctor przerwał mu jeszcze zanim Pete zdążył otworzyć usta. – Gdzie jest Rose? Muszę z nią porozmawiać, wróciła z Tobą do domu?

Pete przejechał dłonią po czole i westchnął ciężko.

- To właśnie jest nasz problem. Nie mamy pojęcia gdzie jest Rose.


End file.
